ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
CaT Reviews: O' Brother, What Art Thou!
This is the eighth episode of CaT Reviews!, this time featuring O' Brother, What Art Thou, as requested by Alanomaly! Story Our story begins with a few bank robbers robbing a bank, as ya do. This is swiftly interrupted by Rath smashing onto the scene and beating the crap out of them, killing a couple of them in the process. Over at Alan's (the main protagonist, not the user) place, he and his succubus friend (with benefits) Alexis are shown to have been watching a newscast of this. Alexis immediately thinks Alan did it, and although you might be thinking that it's illogical for someone to immediately distrust their friend over a crime that was almost 100% committed by someone else, keep in mind that Alan is evidently a clone of Ben Tennyson, and everybody knows that you can't trust clones. Replace 'Sonic' with 'Ben 10' and you basically have half this entire wiki. Anyways, Alan and Alexis go to investigate, heading over to the crime scene, where the present police officers apparently just let anyone have a look around. Alan goes to look at 'the objects' (don't ask me what they are, the episode doesn't say), and Alexis makes this comment: Alexis: Criminals are return to the scene of the crime. After some more investigating, Alan spots Eye Guy's hand peeking at them from down an alley and runs after it, but it escapes before he can find it. Alexis questions this, to which Alan replies: Alan: Who the fuck else has the hands of Tenome? For those of you who don't know, Tenome is a creature from Japanese myth, and was likely a large inspiration for Eye Guy. It doesn't really have anything to do with the review, I'm just a huge mythology nerd. An explosion happens nearby, prompting Alan to transform into Pesky Dust and investigate. He enters the building the explosion came from, and promptly gets assaulted by Eye Guy. They have a fight scene, which ends with Eye Guy telling Pesky Dust to RUN, then promptly 'nope'ing out of the burning building. Later, Alan talks to Alexis about the incident, revealing that the 'RUN' is actually an acronym for 'Richard Ulfric Nomaly'...Alan's secret brother! Alan tells Alexis that she should run away from this whole situation, which she doesn't seem too keen on. We then get the scene that shows why this show was moved to its own wiki. Alexis asks Alan if he wants to fiddly the diddly, which Alan replies to by pointing out that they just did it, and asks if she can handle that much. Then this exchange happens: Alexis: I can. Can you? Alan: I can handle anything. Alexis: Right, cause you’re Mr. Super-*bepis*, aren’t ya? Alan: You have no idea. Honestly, half of the time scenes like this happen, it just feels like they're there for Alan (the user) to write/brag about himself having super wicked hawt diddlytimes. We thankfully cut away from that scene to a warehouse, where we see Richard meet with some other villains from the series. They don't seem to get along too well, but they do manage to upgrade Richard's Simplicitrix and formulate a plan to take out Alan and Alexis. We then cut back to Alan's house at a later point, where we get a filler scene with Jessica Nietzsche (Alan's primary love interest) asking Alan about his Deadpool costume and some of his totally gnarly cooking before leaving. For those unaware, this character is named after Jessica Nigri (a professional cosplayer) and Friedrich Nietzsche (a famous philosopher), one of whom Alan (the user) has a huge celebrity crush on. I mean, can you blame him? Just look at that mustache! We then get a short scene of a villain from the previous scene named 'Envy' spying on Alan and Alexis, with Alan almost finding out, but not quite. Later that night, Alexis is attacked by the gang of villains from before and put to sleep, with Richard using her phone to set up a meeting with Alan at a local abandoned power plant. The two meet, with Richard revealing that they have Alexis captured, and the two begin a prolonged fight scene using a few different aliens. This reaches its climax with Richard revealing the evolutionary function of his Simplicitrix, using it to transform into Ultimate Rath. Of course, owing to Richard's lack of experience, Alan wins the fight anyways using Eye Guy, but instead of giving Alan the chance to capture him, Richard goes for Plan B: ordering his subordinates to burn down Alexis' house with her trapped inside it. Richard makes his getaway as Alan uses Clockwork to slow down time and get to Alexis' house, getting her out before the fire can kill her. He transforms back and heals her via 'forced chi transference', AKA 'gaping at each other until energy stuff happens', and after a short talk, they go inside for another (implied this time) diddly scene. The episode ends with Richard and his cronies hatching another villainous scheme that will totally get Alan the next time they meet! Characters The characters here are fine, I guess. They're written well enough, and they're all entertaining in their own way, but none of them really stand out very much. I really don't know what to say about them other than that, to be honest. Writing Aside from a couple mistakes here and there, this is probably the best grammar I've seen in a reviewed work so far. The writing itself is pretty damn solid, though it does have a few lines that sound really forced, and the constant sexual references and crude language might turn some readers off. I thought the colored text for each character was a nice touch, but the darker colors (specifically Negative Rath's) are somewhat hard to read against the black background. Conclusions O' Brother, What Art Thou is a pretty solid episode. It tells a nice, self-contained story while setting up questions for future plot lines to answer. There's not anything that stands out about it, but there isn't really much wrong with it for what it is, and it's probably been the least stress-inducing thing I've reviewed so far. And so, my final rating for this episode is 6.0, Solid Is As Solid Does. Category:Reviews